kingkaisplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NamekianFusion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingkaisplanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bulma page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheUltraKamehameha (Talk) 02:32, June 25, 2011 hey I see that youre here already! What's up? 02:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) OK I fixed the Saiyans page. 16:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey i saw that a vandal that spammed me, soilder, and jimmy killer was here. im pretty sure he was going after specific people. if you know any thing at all tell me, cause i dont want any vandals here! :) Flamedude22 19:42, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I know he deleted the content from the west kai page did he mess with any other pages?Flamedude22 19:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any idea of who it is? he singled us out.. your his randomest target... soilder and jimmy killer are the first 2 admin links and i was the last to talk to soilder. Is anybody from wiki mad at you?Flamedude22 20:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) hey just deleted Characters who can tansform just spelled it wrong i guess. 00:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) hey when you get this go to join chat to the right. 22:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) oh nevermind go here first http://dbzrivals.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_ball_Z_Rivals_Wiki 22:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Already banned him. 22:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) join chat! and look at my new sig Legendary Super Adim Flamedude22 16:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Join chat my computer froze up! Legendary Super Adim Flamedude22 17:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Whoa Whoa dude lots of edits you made, If its the 4 spot your after its all yours jk THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 04:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC)THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 Dude you should be an admin seriously you've really help this wiki but too bad im not in charge of that, anyway ill see you around broTHEULTIMATEFUSION1334 05:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC)THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 Hey good job your now a admin!. Soilder5679 19:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) no problem you desrve it bro!. Soilder5679 23:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) join chat! Legendary Super Admin Flamedude22 02:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey I put the Sysop template on your user page. 16:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol "Forgot Important Information"? FAIL XD 00:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude as long as you handle the episode summaries, I can get pics and the Title cards, so you don't have to worry about that. 14:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup. done. 03:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thx man. I need to make a Saga page for the Namek Saga. (I made one for the Emperor Pilaf Saga BTW) Hope you get done with your saga! :) This was a message from TheUltraKamehameha 03:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha I wasn't online at the time lol 03:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Every time I try to fix something on ANY wiki you alwasy swoop in and do it before me!!! I SHALL GET REVENGE!! 19:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) YOU MUST DIE!! 19:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) *dies* 19:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) If you wanna join go for it, but since your already an admin you cant win so lets say you come in first second place becomes the admin THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 23:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I give my deepest apologies for breaking the rules i had no idea they existed. I had to go on your profile to find it. Well you said you took away the videos I put on the articles, and another rule was no pics from other wikis. I did put one on the fusion dance one. It was from dragonball wiki. should i remove it? YOU ARE MAKING MY TITLE CARD JOB WORTHLESS!!!!!!! 03:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha ha! You've already killed me! I'm already dead! DOUBLE SUNDAY!!!! 04:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Whats up man? TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill you!!! Thanks cool! Im gonna finish Namek and Ginyu Saga. I might start on Frieza saga. Ill go ahead and make a Tournament Saga page for you! :) BTW I did sign my post. :P TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill you!!! Maybe after I get done with all the episodes I'll add greater detail to 'em like you do. But I do include if any character are introduced or if the episode is filler. (Like almost every episode of Dragon Ball Z) TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill you!!! Yello. Check out my new sig! 21:13, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea sometimes! Why is Jimmy your enemy? TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill you!!! I am a SAIYAN PRINCE!!! Who are you? Im Vegeta. You are my rival, so is Raditz, Broly and Kakarotto. My allies are Kaioken and Whoever THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 is. I guess hes Goten. Check out my user page for info about my allies, rivals, etc. TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill you!!! BTW I brought Jimmy back to life. But I crushed him cuz he was an annoying, cocky imp. The reason why Broly(Flamedude) isn't on here is because I killed him. He was evil and annoying and couldnt spell. Kakarot is destroyed cuz I went Super Saiyan 3 on him and FIANL FLASH'ed him. I am a hero. Kaioken x4 and THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 are my allies. TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill you!!! Supreme Gohan is.....well. Ya know. My next target to destroy is Majin Buu. JUST WHERE THE HECK IS HE??? Btw ur my allival TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill you!!! You add them the same way you add pics to a sig. File:yadda yadda.png, all that crap. 04:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Lolz Well it looked like you left it...:/ 15:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) GT summaries is it ok that im doing some Gt summaries? 16:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Goin' crazy with the edits, arent ya? Tryin' to get a badge? TheUltraKamehameha prepares to destroy you!!! I will not be Beaten by a Namek! I AM PRINCE VEGETA!!! NOONE SURPASSES ME!!!! NOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TheUltraKamehameha prepares to destroy you!!! Other Regular